inazuma_elevenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Archer Hawkins
Tobitaka Seiya (飛鷹征矢) (dub naam: Archer Hawkins) is een van de personages van de Inazuma Eleven spellen, anime en manga. Hij is een verdediger voor Inazuma Japan. In GO is hij een chefkok voor Rairaiken. Profiel Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *''"Een mystirieuze jongen ook wel bekend als Archie de trapper."'' Achtergrond Archer was vroeger een gangster-type persoon die herinnerd werd als Tobi the Kicker, door zijn vele gebruik van zijn benen in gevechten. Op een dag in een gevecht werden zijn benen gegrepen en hij werd bijna in elkaar geslagen, totdat Seymour Hillman hem redde en hem een kans om voetbal te spelen aanbood. Aangezien hij nog nooit voetbal gespeeld had leerde Seymour hem hoe het moest. Hij won een plaats in Inazuma Japan door zijn zogenaamde schoppen in de lucht, waardoor de bal afgeremd werd, je zou kunnen zeggen dat hij de plaats van Shadow Cimmerian hierbij inpikte. Uiterlijk Zijn haar ziet eruit als de vleugels van een arend, hoewel een heleboel fans zijn haar meer op de hoorns/het hoofd van een eland of hert vinden lijken. Hij heeft zwarte ogen die heel groot zijn, en dikke doorlopende zwarte wenkbrauwen. Een gewoonte van hem is om zijn haar vaak te kammen, voornamelijk nadat hij een fout gemaakt heeft of op momenten die je als ongemakkelijk kan beschouwen. Hij is ook behoorlijk lang. Persoonlijkheid Hij heeft nogsteeds veel kenmerken van een gangster in het begin, en is de meeste tijd stil en sarcastisch. Nadat hij zich bij Inazuma Japan voegde liet hij zien dat hij een groot hart had, voornamelijk voor Seymour; toen Seymour in het ziekenhuis lag bleef hij samen met Mark Evans wachten tot het laatste moment. Archer is ook goed in koken, Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Hawk Shot ' *'OF Breakthrough' *'DF Vac Attack' *'SK Never Give Up! ' Inazuma Eleven 3 - Neo Raimon *'SH 真 Hawk Shot ' *'DF 真 Orkaan Dribbel' *'DF Vac Attack V3' *'SK Never Give Up! ' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Doomsword Slash' *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'DF Vanishing Cut' *'SK Friendship' Spirit Warrior *'KH Ryuukishi Tedis' (GO game) Super Tactieken *'HT Sky's The Limit' *'HT Dual Typhoon' Weetjes *Aangezien het voetbal tunue van Inazuma Japan geen zakken heeft, is het onbekend waar Archer zijn kam bewaard tijdens de wedstrijden en trainingen. Hij kan het niet in zijn hand gehouden hebben en het is te groot om in zijn vuisten te bewaren. *'Taka' betekent arend, wat een woordspeling is naar zijn haarstijl en uiteindelijk ook naar zijn dubnaam; 'Hawk'ins. *Hij heeft een personage-lied genaamd The Bad Boys Brother's Blues samen met Hurley Kane, Kevin Dragonfly en Caleb Stonewall. *Hoewel hij een verdediger is draagt hij nummer 7, wat het nummer van een middenvelder moet zijn. *Hoewel zijn naam, haarstijl en film intro gebaseerd en gerelateerd zijn op arenden, heeft hij zelf geen speciale techniek met een arend erin. Alleen eentje in de game.thumb|tobitaka! Categorie:Personages Categorie:FFI Personage Categorie:GO Personage Categorie:Man Categorie:Wind Personage Categorie:Verdediger Categorie:Inazuma Japan Categorie:Keshin Gebruikers Categorie:Middenvelder Categorie:Inazuma Japan A Categorie:Neo Raimon Categorie:Witte Team Categorie:Inazuma Eleven Film